What Happens In The Mailroom, Stays In The Mailroom
by Yoshi the Minion
Summary: Mike is trying to work. Ken gets an idea. What'll happen? PanicInTheMailroomShipping. Yaoi, incest and lemon. Rated MA.


**Author's Note: Hey, a gay Minion story that doesn't revolve around Kevin and Stuart. Surprise. This story appeared out of thin air, which is not surprising. So, more head cannon stuff. Yes, I do believe Ken and Mike are Kevin's and Dave's clones, respectively. Only because they're too similar to each other in personality. Only Kevin is more hardworking than Ken. Somehow the cloner took Kevin's gamer side and personified it. I don't own Minions. If I did, there would be a TV series of the Minions with cute, fluffy yaoi.**

It was a normal day. Gru and Lucy were at the AVL. Margo, Edith and Agnes were at school. Dr Nefario and the Minions were in the underground lab. Two particular Minions, Mike and Ken were in the mailroom. It was a simple routine. Mike stamped the boxes and Ken threw the box into the correct colored tube. Example: If Mike puts a red stamp on a box, then Ken throws it in a red tube. This went on for hours. While it was one of the more boring jobs, it was the easiest.

Well, most of the time it was.

Mike values hard work. He always has. He believes that one should always take their job seriously and accomplish it. Ken, on the other hand, is the opposite. He prefers entertainment over hard labor. If he could, he'd rather spend the rest of his life playing games than to work. It's not so much that he's lazy, mind you, he just hates work. This often puts him at odds with his brother.

Whenever Mike catches his older brother goofing off, he always scolds him. He doesn't know why Gru paired him with Ken. Sometimes he wished that he was paired with someone like Kevin or Dave. Yeah, if he was paired with Kevin, perhaps he could understand Ken more.

See, Mike is Dave's clone, while Ken is Kevin's. Due to that, he got most of Dave's personality. The sweet, gentle nature and being an animal lover. The only thing he didn't get from Dave was his sexual orientation. While, Dave is straight, Mike is gay. No one is sure how it happened. Somehow the gay gene slipped into the cloning process and he became the way he is. Well, that's what he thinks, anyway.

Fortunately for him, he wasn't the only one that it happened to. Some of the other Minions got the same thing, including Ken. Now with Ken, he could somewhat understand why he's gay. He thinks it's because Kevin is bi and it 'transferred' the 'gay' side to him. Again, this is what Mike solely thinks.

Anyway, this day was quite normal, for the most part. They were doing their jobs (well, Mike was) and Ken was playing his 3DS (which was seemingly more important than his actual job). Mike remembered seeing a bit of the game and asked him what it was. It was some weird Japanese game that involved catching animals with circular capsules and having them fight each other. Being an animal lover and a pacifist, he wasn't too enthralled by the idea of the game. How it makes billions of dollars, he'll never know.

He sighed and went back to his seat. He doesn't understand why something that's pure simulation is more important than one's job. Sure, he likes games himself, mainly Harvest Moon and Animal Crossing, since everything is usually peaceful in those games, but not enough to disregard his job.

"Ken," Mike started. "Why don't you work instead of playing video games?"

"Because work is boring."

"I know it's not the most exciting job in the world, but we still have to do it."

"You do." He said. "I don't."

"Yes you do." Mike said. "You have to. Want me to tell Boss you're refusing to work again?"

Ken groaned. "No."

"Then get to it."

The older Minion groaned in annoyance. Mike was always a little tattletale. No matter the reason. He hated that about him. But, no matter how much it irritated him, he'll always love his brother. A little too much, actually.

There's been many a time where he's fantasized about bending Mike over on that conveyor belt and fucking him till he couldn't move. He picked up a box and threw it in a blue tube. The thought was making him painfully hard, like it always did. If only that fantasy came true.

He turned to his brother and watched him while throwing the boxes in their color coded tubes. He decided he should do it. He hopped off of his chair and snuck towards Mike.

Once he was behind him, he snaked an arm around his brother's body and rubbed him, causing Mike to jump. He spun around to face Ken.

"K-Ken?" Mike said. "What are you doing?"

"Something I've been wanting to do for a while." Ken pressed his lips to Mike's and slid his tongue around the seam of his mouth. The younger Minion's eyes widened. Why was Ken doing this? He didn't understand.

Ken snaked his hand through Mike's overalls and boxers and grabbed a hold of his cock. The smaller Minion moan out in pleasure, making the taller Minion slide his tongue through his mouth, quickly dominating him.

After a few minutes of swapping saliva, he took off Mike's overalls and dropped to his knees. Sliding the boxers down enough til Mike's dick became visible, he licked from base to tip. The younger Minion moaned loudly. He's never been touched there before. Ken started sucking the head, making the Minion virgin go crazy from pleasure. It didn't take long before he exploded in Ken's mouth. He pulled away, swallowing the sweet cum.

As Mike recovered from his experience, he noticed the older Minion shut off the line.

"Why did you do that?"

"So you won't move away."

Mike wondered what he meant by that until he was turned around and bent over on the conveyor belt. Ken pulled down the smaller henchman's boxers completely off, revealing his cute, round butt. The older henchman spread the other Minion's cheeks and licked at the small hole. Mike squeaked at the foreign feeling. It felt weird, but good. Ken slid through and licked around for a bit.

Afterwards, he took off one of his gloves and slid two fingers into his mouth, coating them with saliva. He withdrew them and inserted one into Mike's hole, stretching him. The Minion tensed up from pain. When Mike relaxed a bit, he stuck in the second one, scissoring him.

After stretching him as much as he could, he took off his clothes and aligned himself. He slowly went in, causing the younger brother to scream out in pain. He put a hand on Mike's back and rubbed, reassuring him. He waited until Mike gave a small nod, telling him to keep going. He kept pushing until he reached the hilt. He pulled out about halfway then slammed against the smaller frame, slowly gaining a rhythm.

Mike screamed out again, but this time out of ecstasy. He couldn't believe how great this felt! Ken's cock throbbed with every thrust. The amount of pleasure he was receiving almost made him want to pass out.

"F-faster!" Mike demanded. "H-harder!" Ken silently obeyed. He pulled out of Mike for a brief second to flip him onto his back, then went back in and pounded into Mike's tight hole. He kept fucking his brother roughly, soon feeling the warm sensation in the pit of their stomachs. Moments later, they came together. Mike's seed splashed against their bodies and Ken filled him to the brim. He pulled out, and the cum spilled out of him, making a small puddle on the floor. The older Minion flopped into Mike's chair and panted. After a few moments, Mike was the first to speak.

"Well," He cleared his throat. "That was interesting."

"Yeah."

The younger brother jumped off the conveyor belt and immediately flinched in pain. Ken chuckled.

"You'll be sore for a while." He said. "Try not to move."

"You could've warned me."

"I could've. But I didn't." He smirked.

"Sadist."

"Just a little bit."

Mike rolled his eyes.

"Here." Ken picked Mike up and cradled him. "Feel better?"

"Somewhat."

"Good." He held him close and kissed him. Mike blushed brightly. "I love you, little brother."

The smaller Minion became redder than ever and smiled, cuddling up close to him. "I love you too."


End file.
